Where The Heart Breaks
by craucm01
Summary: Aria & Ezra are in the midst of planning their dream wedding & building a home when Aria suddenly comes up extremely ill. They are forced to make life changing decisions based upon her diagnosis.
1. Chapter 1

Aria's arms were wrapped around Ezra's neck, her fingers laced together. They swayed back and forth, eyes closed...totally lost in the moment.

There was no music. Hell, there weren't even any walls...or floors for that matter.

The two of them were celebrating. They had just purchased the lot of land that they were dancing on. This would be the location of their future dream home that they were in the beginning stages of building.

The little piece of grass that they were dancing upon is what they thought should be their kitchen. With a beautiful granite island with barstools to their right, a stainless steel fridge to their left, with a beautiful picture window.

Ezra broke their embrace, but kept his hands placed firmly on Aria's hips.

"You have made me so, so...so happy Aria Montgomery," Ezra grinned.

"Well, you have made me so, so happy Ezra Fitz."

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed Ezra on his forehead.

This was the start of something beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2 - Let's Do Something Crazy

Ezra broke away from their dance, his eyes were wide with excitement at the spark of an idea he had just had.

"Do you want to do something really crazy?" He questioned Aria.

"Well, I think we just did..." She half laughed.

"No...no, well...yea we did actually. We just spent all of our money on a piece of land that doesn't even have a house on it," he swallowed the hard lump that had just formed in his throat.

He definitely wasn't lying. They had pooled together both of their savings to make the down payment on the land. The rest of it was paid for with a ten year loan. They had sat down with a bank several months before and began applying for a loan to build. It had just been approved and they had signed their names on the contract just that morning. They were in debt for at least thirty years now, but they were in debt together and they figured there is no better debt to be in.

Ezra woke up from his short day dream and the spark shone brightly in his eyes again. In that moment, not even thinking he dropped to a knee.

"Marry me. Marry me right here...in our kitchen. Say you want to marry me in our beautiful kitchen that we just signed our lives away for. Please?" He fiddled with Aria's hands as he begged, one knee buried in the grass.

Aria's eyebrows furrowed a little in the center.

"Are you serious?"

It was not the way she thought he would ever pop the question. She had imagined a romantic dinner, lots of candle light. Maybe a walk downtown late at night with no one else around.

"Serious as a heart attack."

"If you promise to never make a terrible pun like that ever again, then I guess..." she playfully dragged out her answer. Ezra sprung back up to his feet and grabbed her face in his hands, pushing her lips against his.

"Tomorrow. Let's do it tomorrow." He insisted as he broke their kiss.

Aria was stunned.

"I uh, Ezra I don't even have a dress yet..."

"You don't need a dress Aria. Come exactly how you have always been. Beautiful to me in a sweater and jeans or a dress and jacket. Just meet me here tomorrow...and marry me."

Ezra's smile was giant. Bigger than Aria had ever seen before. And it was infectious. Slowly she began laughing, then she started nodding her head with her laughter.

"Okay, yea. I will find a beautiful...something, to wear tomorrow. You convince the Justice of the Peace to meet us here tomorrow at 6pm, just as the sun is beginning to set...and I will marry you Ezra Fitz."

They were both laughing now, grinning ear to ear.

"But this is our secret. I want to do this for us...as just us." Aria insisted.

"Hey, I'm the one who decided we should have a super secretive, ultra inclusive wedding...you don't get to set the no guest rules," Ezra insisted while winking his left eye at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening Mr. Fitz." Aria kissed his cheek and began walking to the car.

"Oh wait, we drove together," she chuckled a little, "So...just driving me to my Dad's house tonight. I can't stay with the groom the night before the wedding..." She flirted.

"Oh Miss Montgomery, are you sure about that? I mean, we aren't particularly traditional about things ..." He began nuzzling in to her neck.

"Yes Mr. Fitz. Take me to my Dad's and I will meet you at the altar...I mean, in the kitchen...at 6."

Aria smiled and allowed her car door to shut behind her.


End file.
